


Different prospect

by Divine_shot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, But he's just disappointed all around, Dr. Cossack is trying his best, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Light is a good parent, No beta we die like the Shadow Devil, Takes place after Megaman 1, This is probably the most tame story I have written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Megaman action, Wily is a lot smarter, Wily is trying his best, Wily tries to be a good dad, family fic, family interactions, future fix it fic, will update the tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: After his defeat in Megaman 1, Wily decides to take a different path in life.
Relationships: Bass & Wily, Bass & Zero, Blues | Proto Man & Rockman | Mega Man, Blues | Proto Man & X, Dr. Light and the robot masters, Dr. Wily and the robot masters, Rockman | Mega Man & Roll, Rockman | Mega Man & X, Roll & Blues | Protoman, Roll & X, X & Zero, Zero & Wily
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Trick or Treat

“I will get my revenge! I will show everyone here, no the world, my power! I will-”

“Shut up already **OLD MAN**!” An inmate across from Wily’s prison cell screamed; even going so far as to throw his metal cup from lunch threw the bars towards Wily's cell with a clang.

Dr. Albert Wily, a grand scientist, foiled not only by his rival Dr. Thomas ‘Right’ Light, but also a small little robot boy that was no better than an assistant/housekeeper. Wily wanted to take over the world, to prove humanity and the planet that he was the greatest mind know to mankind. He’s the best; not Light!

Wily was (surprisingly,) given a single cell with a comfortable cot like bed, extra pillows and blankets when it got too cold, and even showers by himself. The guards were friendly despite Wily background at attempted world domination and even handled the other inmates when they turned their annoyance at the old scientist. Despite the considerate ambiance from the staff, Wily’s anger and rage festered like a wound as he stewed in prison for months.

Before the day of his release, his parole officer along with two other guards escorted Wily to an office. Wily humped as he was placed into a wooden outdated chair. The parole officer sat across from him; settling himself down in a black worn out chair that needed to be replaced. The officer had a square chin, blue police hat with matching uniform, and stumble around his face. He reminded Wily of a humanoid Guts man with his large build.

“Dr. Wily, I know you were suppose to be let out tomorrow but today is actually your last day. Due to good behavior, Dr. Light dropping all charges, and said man paying all your fees due, you are free to go.”

“What?” Wily said; stumped. He didn’t expect this. The doctor expected his former colleague to let him stay in jail as karma, to even mock him like he assumed Light would do behind his back.

The parole officer pressed on, not picking up on Wily’s internal doubts. “Yes. Dr. Light wanted to wish you well and give you a brand new start. He apologized and said he was sorry if anything he has done undermined your work and that you are a great scientist. I have to admit-” The officer raised his hat up along with an eyebrow, “He’s a better man than me. I would had sued the heck out of ya, you know? Stealing on top of world domination? Copyright infringement?”

Dr. Wily sat back against the hard wooden chair in the parole office. Some people would consider such a kind graceful act an insult or a trick. Or be angry that a person would do such a thing; expecting a favor. Wily, better than those lesser minds, is so amazed that his rival would turn the other cheek to forgive him after everything he has said and done for years.

The rest of what the parole office spoke went through his head for further analyst later on. Wily was given his few items back (which was a broken remote to his Wily machine, a screwdriver, and some useless chips,) along with his lab coat. After going through the rest of the paperwork, he departed without a word. Thankfully, the parole officer was nice enough to pay for Wily’s hover taxi home.

Wily entered his home, no his castle, in a daze. The facility ran as a manufacturing plant on the side, which is how Wily received most of his funding to make his creations. The front gate to the housing area opened easily with a retina scan and finger print recognition.

Wily pulled a face at the state of his living room. Scattered machine parts, clothing, and trash from fast food orders littered the area. Thankfully his sofa chair by the artificial fireplace is clean. He sat down with a plop and sighed.

“Look at this. Everything ruined by a small stupid little boy robot.” Wily waved his arm and slumped further in the sofa. If he stolen both Rock and Roll, then his plan would had succeed. A small oversight caused the downfall of his career and the state he’s at now.

Wily heaved a sigh and considered his life up until now. Here he is, past middle aged, with nothing to show for. No robots of his own, his creations ignored by the government, no one to warm his home or bed, and no children to speak of. Even if Wily ruled the world, once he died he will be forgotten; only remembered as a folk legend or someone in passing through history books. His legacy, his actions will not impact the world nor live on; the worse fate a great mind could have.

In another time, Wily would had easily dismissed all ownership of his actions on the fault of Light and his creation; continuing down the path into obsession. Instead Wily did none of that, with a groan he pushed himself out of the sofa chair and worked on cleaning up his home along with a new project.

* * *

“Old man.”

Wily pulled the comforter over his head with a groan. It was a blue and yellow trim design, with small W’s all over. The small, robotic like voice spoke again near the head of his bed.

“Wake up old man!”

Wily yelped as the blanket was flipped, causing the older man to spiral out of the bed and onto the hard floor (thankfully that’s covered by carpet.) He groans, glancing up to see the cause of his anguish.

A small boy with red eyes, a black and yellow helmet along with sharp teeth and a black one piece armor along with a yellow stone in the middle glared at him. ‘Of course Bass.’ Wily glared right back at his wayward, ‘son.’

After his defeat and mental brooding, Dr. Wily spent most of his time creating and pushing to make robots of his own, rather than stealing Light’s ideas or others. He managed to succeed by making new robot masters that had uses in the world along with this little brat glaring at him.

Bass was made out of a strange unknown element called Bassnium that Wily discovered on his own (unintentionally, not that he would admit it.) Because the element was experimental and Wily didn’t trust the public nor his former colleges, the scientist gradually crafted Bass’ body and processor.

Wily hoped that Bass could develop to the same mentality and traits of Dr. Light’s Rock but that’s asking too much. Bass, unlike the other robot masters, doesn’t respect him. Since being created he has rebelled, called him names, and treated him much like a bad teenager towards their father.

“What.” Wily hissed out, mentally counting and multiply backwards numbers before breaking those down to prime numbers. His patience was _always_ thin with the small robot.

“I want to go ‘trick or treating.’ I learned this festival from school.” Bass folded his arms and stuck out his chest in a fashion similar to an angry bird.

‘That’s right, the boy is attending classes.’ Wily recalled as he attempt to get up from the floor, using the bed as support. With a new inspired Wily and Light still competing in the industry for robot revolution and change, people from all over decide to put their fingers into the robot arms race. There was so much commotion and since robots now harbored similar emotions and qualities as a human, that a World Robot Alliance was founded, with Wily as the financial benefactor; he can’t have Light one up him there.

The laws and government are shaky at best but sentiment robots like Bass have almost all the same rights as humans with some exceptions. There’s a lot to be done but Wily will be damn if Bass couldn’t go to school like he did or do the same things he wanted like other human child could. So Wily enrolled Bass in online courses with trips to the school occasionally.

“Fine.” Wily groaned and sat back on the bed. Bass did a little fist pump that was shortly lived by the next words. “Just take Zero with you.”

“WHAT?! WHAT?! NO!!!!!” Bass cried. Wily gave him that ‘look’ that meant his word was final. “Curse you!”

“Language! OW!” Wily winced as he got up too fast; wanting to hit the boy robot upside the head for swearing. Wily ignored how the small robot threw a tantrum on the ground; yelling and punching. Wily straighten himself and reigned back his temper this time. “Since you insist on being a brat, I’ll chaperone the both of you."

That only caused Bass to swear and howler more, making Wily wonder where did the boy learn such language.

After calming (more like pulling Bass under his arms until the small robot wore himself out,) Wily managed to find a wizard’s hat in his living room (most likely placed there by Crashman from his job at the repossession yard.) Wily left a quick recorded message to the other DWN006-016 (who were out bringing income to the home and spreading Wily’s recognition unlike _BASS_.)

“Go get your Halloween outfit and help Zero with his. That’s an order.”

Bass, face set in a pout that Wily thought was impossible for a small robot boy to do, snorted and went towards the back of the castle where his room and Zero’s lab resided. He came back quicker than Wily expected; wearing a box like outfit that said “Gundam” on the front.

“It’s a meta joke old man.” Wily didn’t know what Bass meant and frankly he didn’t care.

Zero on the other hand, prototype and all, only wore a sheet and nothing else. Small metal bare toes poking out from the ‘ghost.’ Wily would normally complain, but it fit the prototype machine.

“I can go on my own you know. It’s not like the island is so far away from civilization.” Bass grumbled as the three of them went outside of the castle door and towards Wily’s flying machine.

“It’s far enough. You are an unfinished model like Zero here. I don’t need the burden of fixing you if you break down due to your foolishness. It's bad enough I have to deal with you as is.” Wily responded as Bass huffed and folded his arms; settling into the cockpit. Zero is silent next to them as Wily tapped a few buttons to set the craft into motion.

Bass continued to debate with his creator along the way; both of them going back and forth. Wily told the small robot in a box that he’s still a child and Bass countering his ‘father’ by raising the fact that he’s being built as a combat robot against Rock and can handle his own.

Once they reached Mega city and Wily landed the craft in a (thankfully) empty parking spot near the park, the debate continued. Children and adults in costumes alike stared as Bass started to actually smoke and a vein bulged on Wily’s head. The two’s argument grew louder and louder.

Zero, who has been quiet all of this time, finally said something. “Bass, you are a prototype machine like myself. If your leg parts overheat mid transit towards Mega city, you would have to call Dr. Wily back for a ride. It is better for him to accommodate us in case of faulty.”

Bass paused at the garbled voice box that came from the sheet. Despite being a prototype, Zero was clear and to the point. Bass hated it because in his eyes, Zero is the one that is going to replace him. Zero shouldn’t be right. He’s the older one!

“Dr. Wily, Bass needs to develop on his own more. Independent tasks would lead him to become a self sufficient machine like the other DWN.”

Wily thought on what Zero said. ‘He has a point.’ The doctor stared at the prototype creation of his, who stared back with green eyes behind his ghost sheet before continuing on; Bass grumbling in conceit next to him.

Zero, far from a finished project, is only up and about to further process his mental circuits and interactions with humans and robots alike, least he ends up turning into another copy of Bass. The prototype is showing more maturity and personality that Wily thought was possible. ‘How did I make such a creation? I even scare myself sometimes with my genius.’

The proto bot and the small robot went door to door, having Dr. Wily ring the door bell before saying, “Trick or Treat!” Most of the people who came out were ladies; cooing and awwing at Wily’s ‘children.’

“Oh my what precious ones!” An older lady with not fully gray hair and thick glasses wearing a witch’s hat gushed. “Did you make them their costumes or…?”

Wily puffed out his chest in pride. “No, these two did them on their own. I taught them well.” There’s a sense of accomplishment and recognition hearing a civilian praise his mastery work. That feeling in Wily’s chest he couldn’t make sense of, but if he had to link it to something it’s akin to a proud father boasting their children.

Bass rolled his eyes as the adults continued to converse, not realizing that the ghost in their party became distracted and started to sneak off towards the opposite end. It’s not until Wily was finished (with a communication number to boot,) and walking down the street that Bass informed him dryly.

“Old man, the prototype is gone.”

“WHAT!?” Wily shouted; glancing around. Zero isn’t a fully working model with only his basic programming and Integrated circuit finished. The ‘body’ he has isn’t really a body at all. Zero’s main body is still in the process back at his castle.

“Don’t just stand there! Find him!” Wily said in a panic. He weighted the odds of trying to force the rebelling robot to actual obey his commands but thankfully luck is on his side and Bass only rolled his eyes before complying.

They went around the block, checking near houses and other areas until they ran into Gutsman, who was working as a crossing guard helping escort children across the street wearing a safety hat.

“Hey it’s the mini twerp and Doc!” Gutsman bellowed out.

“Don’t call me that you stupid fat bucket of bolts.” Bass hissed.

Any other day Wily would had watched the two machines create a spectacle but he’s on a mission. “We don’t have time for that! I’m looking for a small child with green eyes and a ghost costume. No shoes.”

Wily hoped that Gutsman would use his processors and rewind back to the children that he assisted recently; not much time has passed. Thankfully once again (which makes Wily want to do a dogeza, bowing low as he can on the floor once he gets home,) luck favored him and the former robot master nodded in recollection. “Yeah I seen a twerp like that. Over there sitting with Eksu since I’m suppose to interact with him today!”

‘Eksu?’ Wily thought confused. Wily and Bass walked over to see Zero sitting on a stoop with another small child. The child, despite wearing a vampire cloak, is clearly a robot. Etched lines against his cheeks, glowing green mechanical eyes and brown straight hair covering his vision.

The two were talking animatedly; more like Zero was nodding and ‘Eksu’ conversing a mile a minute. Wily stood there stupefied at this display of human like interaction before snapping out of it and sharply calling over his creation. “Zero!”

Zero didn’t jump, more like Eksu did. Zero on the other hand turned towards Wily and if he had eyebrows, the doctor was certain he would had raised one under that ghost sheet. Wily ignored that unsettling feeling of his prototype being too advance and grumbled, “Come on it’s time to go home.”

Zero turned towards Eksu and said something low, which made the other robot’s eyes light up. The brown haired robot nodded with a big smile; Zero getting up and parting. Wily and Bass watched how the one called “Eksu” waved animatedly towards Zero, as the prototype walked without saying a word back to his creator and ‘brother.’

The trip back to the Wily flying machine was met with silence. Even the normally sassy Bass didn’t say a word as they settled in the back of the cockpit, with Wily in the front. It wasn’t until they were in the sky that the scientist finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“What did you talk about with that robot?”

Zero didn’t say a word before his voice box issued out a sound, echoing in the craft. “Nothing.”

Bass didn’t think it was “nothing,” especially with that brown haired robot smiling at the end. Wily wasn’t a fool either and decided to watch Zero’s interactions in the future just in case.

But why is it that the one called “Ekus” seemed so familiar?

* * *

“I need to go through the candy first.” Wily spoke; taking both of their bags. He went into the kitchen, hearing small mechanical feet rat-a-tat after him.

Robots don’t normally need anything besides oil and energy tanks for their processors. Bass and Zero were both different than the other DWN; new advancements towards fully sentiment machines. Despite their processors being similar to the earlier machines, they could consume small amounts of human food if mixed with oil and other substances.

Dr. Wily decided in the future, as he went to take out pieces of chocolate bars, that if he wanted Bass and Zero to integrate with society he should figure out a means for robots to consume solid fuel. Such an advancement would not only make him one up Light, but also give him even more praise. He chuckled to himself in glee.

The small robot and prototype watched as Wily took out a pot from the overhead cupboard and put in pieces of chocolate candy into it along with an energy tank and oil. The smells were very discording towards a normal human but smelt like spicy, sweet brew to the average machine. Wily grew used to it, having to interact with machines daily.

Bass, already out of his box outfit, stood there in purple and black bored. “Can I give some to Treble?”

“No. Chocolate is bad for dogs.” Even though Treble is a machine like Bass, he’s still a dog. Wily didn’t want to risk it.

Zero, still with the sheet on him, stood there quietly and patiently compared to his sibling. Wily wondered why their personalities were so different and decided to look into his logs before the night is over.

It took no time for the ‘brew’ to be finished. Wily turned off the stove and reached up to grab two small mugs with the ‘W’ insignia.

“Do you want to wait for the candies to mold or drink hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate! Hot Chocolate!” Bass said impatiently, reaching out with small grubby hands. Zero nodded and reached out as well with his ghost sheet hands.

Wily shook his head and chuckled again; giving both machines a drink. They parted with a scuttle of robot feet into the living room; where a small puppy resided near the fake fire place. Treble is suppose to be based on Dr. Light’s robot dog Rush yet Wily hasn’t figured out the right schematics so right now the machine looked like a small, purple brown husky wolf dog.

Bass sat down next to Treble (who only opened one eye before closing it,) and turned to talk towards Zero, who settled next to him. Bass seemed to actually hold a conversation with the prototype, which surprised Wily. He knew that his ‘son’ hated his ‘sibling’ and harbored misguided hate in a similar fashion like Proto. Wily told Bass time and time again he wouldn’t be scrapped and replaced.

Zero didn’t seem to be holding his own end of the conversation at first but Wily could hear his voice box crack from time to time putting in input.

Wily sighed and sat down on his chair, relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment; drifting off as he listened to his two creations talk well into the night. His wearily bones settled and a sense of calm went through his body for the first time in years; rolling off stress.

When Doctor Wily realized that he fell into a deep sleep, he woke to only see himself already tuck in bed with the lights off. A part of him wondered how did two robot like children manage to get him into his bed but he shrugged it away.


	2. Dr. Light's children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no set timeline for this or order, I'm basically doing game events and other events as I progress through the story. I'm not even sure where I'm going with it, so my end goal is to basically make something that people can relax and enjoy.

Rock ' _Mega Man'_ Light loved three things the most: His family, adventures, and cleaning.

Rock's original purpose was house chores and errand boy until his creator and father Dr. Thomas Light reluctantly produced and gave Rock state of the art armor and weaponry so Rock could put a stop to Light's former colleague and local genius, Dr. Wily. Defeating fellow robots made Rock experience, what was the word, confliction. But Rock’s strong sense of justice and determination didn’t make him falter. When the fighting robot finally reached Wily’s castle he’s already exasperated but excited; the whole experience feeling like something out of a video game.

Now, Rock doesn’t do much after his first and only adventure. His father has the blue robot back to doing chores and tasks again with Roll. Rock doesn’t mind, he enjoys polishing tables and helping the other DLN machines. This type of peace is not common and Rock is grateful.

In fact all of the DLN have jobs that benefit themselves and society. Guts Man works at schools as a janitor and crossing guard. Bomb Man is hired for construction projects. Ice Man works at the local grocery store in the freezer section while Fire Man is at the Deli/baked goods counter (both of them occasionally give Rock or Roll a discount when they go shopping.) Cutsman works at the local florist handling flowers. Elec Man is a customer service and power line trades worker.

Rock is dressed down wearing a blue scarf over his head and an apron sweeping the floor before mopping it. He hears the doorbell ring through the house and shouts, “Cutsman! Get the door! It’s probably the parts that dad ordered!”

When Rock hears the doorbell ring again does he put his broom to the side and sighs. “Cuts! Where are you! Are you in the garden again?” The former fighting robot goes towards the door with a frown. “I swear if Cutsman is hiding out on purpose-” Rock’s words are cut off when he sees that it’s not the delivery person. It’s a tall boy that looks to be a bit older than him, but Rock’s sensors can pick up machinery. His eyes are hidden by sunglasses and there’s bushy light brown hair. The brown haired teenager seem to pause, as if he made a mistake. He about faces but Rock reaches out gently to grab a hold of his arm. “Wait a minute! Do you need Dr. Light or some help?”

The teen robot pauses and shakes his head. Rock lets him go but before he leaves, Roll shows up in the doorway.

“Hey you!” Roll shouts. It was her turn to do the shopping for the house so there’s a recyclable red tote with Auto on one arm full of stuff.

The brown haired teenager jolts as if he’s on fire and Roll harshly grabs hold of him. Rock is utterly confused on what’s going on. “Hey sis do you know this guy?”

“You don’t?” Roll, despite being not made for combat per say, actually manhandled the other robot with no effort inside. Rock shrugs and follows them in.

Rock puts away the food quickly once Roll gave him the tote; coming back to see his sister staring at the other robot down (who is now sitting on the guest arm chair) like a hawk. The small blue robot could vaguely hear with his audio sensors the older teen robot mumble, “I can’t believe my own sister beat me.” It makes Rock even more confused on who or what relation this bot is?

“Spill the beans.” Roll demanded. Rock was going to chastise her for being rude to a guest until the teen robot spoke up.

“Fine. I’m DLN 000, a.k.a Protoman. But you can call me Blues.”

Rock’s mouth dropped, a feature he started to imitate from watching too many dramas with Roll. “You’re...you’re our brother?!” The blue robot turned towards his sister. “And you knew?!”

“I overheard father talking about Blues when I was first created. Why he didn’t tell you Rock I have no idea!”

Rock walked over and sat on the green sofa next to the two; not sure what to say. Blues took his as his cue to continue. “When Pops first created me, he said something about my energy core not being stable. I didn’t want him to mess with me so I ran off. I ended up running into Wily when I was on my last legs and he fixed me right up.”

Blues shrugged. “I was grateful for Wily saving my life but found out that he used my model to make Sniper Joe; a mindless war machine. I thought about taking revenge and decommissioning all of those fake models until I heard that a small little robot put Wily to jail.”

“What brings you here bro?” Roll asked, not noticing how Blues fought back a smile at being called ‘bro.’

“It was a mistake. I’m still not on good terms with pops but I found myself outside the door. I was going to walk away until I accidentally rang the bell.”

'Twice?' Rock thought but choose not to comment.

“And then I caught you!” Roll proudly admitted with a smug face.

Blues seemed to ex vent out of his mouth and Rock wondered was he rolling his eyes behind his shades. “Yeah that’s right you caught me. Now I can leave.”

“Wait why are you leaving? Why not make up with dad?” Roll said; reaching out as Blues started to get out of the chair and back towards the door.

“I don’t wanna.” Blues said matter of fact; as if those words ended the conversation.

“Oh come on! Stop trying to act all cool!” With a bit of tussling, Roll once again pushed Blues back in his seat. “Why not live here with us? Be a brother for once! You’re not alone you have us! Isn’t that right Rock?”

Rock, back to his senses, nodded. “I had no idea I had an older brother. I don’t know much about you, but I want to know more.”

Those words seemed to do something to Blues. The teen robot paused as if he was frozen in his seat. He bowed and put his hands on the sides of his head. “I-” Blues shook his head once and sighed. “Alright you win you two annoying brats.”

Roll made a noise of victory and Rock shook his head, amazed at what happened. ‘How in the world did I get a sister like her that could push people towards her way? Father didn’t program her like that.’

The three talked; catching up on events. Rock described how he beat Dr. Wily and despite being bored out of his mind at times, enjoyed the peace. Roll talked about her tasks at home and how she wanted to work at the hospital in the future. Blues mostly discussed his adventures; seeing different sites of the world before finally working the courage to come back to Dr. Light’s home.

“I’m back!” At Dr. Light’s voice wandering in the house, it seemed to break up the somber mood. Blues shot back up like a bullet from the chair and attempted to run again. Thankfully it failed as Dr. Thomas Light came in with his satchel and paperwork from the university.

“Protoman?” Light seemed to be surprised to see his Prototype here. Blues is standing there; weighing his options or having a mental contemplation. It seemed to be that the teenage robot decided on something because he sat back down in the same seat for the third time.

“I’m glad to see you back here Proto. I was worried about you. I just wanted to say that I never meant to scare you or strike fear into you.” Dr. Light stood next to the oldest robot he considered a son. “I wanted to help you so I wouldn’t lose you.”

Blue is speechless. He slowly took off his shades and put an arm over his eyes. Rock and Roll got up and left the room; seeing Dr. Light come over to hug him.

“It’s not fair that you get to know the cool stuff Roll.” Rock grumbled. The two of them were near their shared bedroom giving Blues and their father a moment.

Roll shrugged and smirked; radiating arrogance. Rock rolled his blue eyes and picked up a wandering Met outside their bedroom door that somehow(?) wandered in the house. The blue robot thought about adopting this Met because it’s the same one that always stops by for oil or to play with Rush.

If this was another timeline, Rock would question why a Met kept coming into the Light home and would think Dr. Wily might be spying on his family. Instead, knowing that the old genius ‘reformed’ and is too busy doing other projects, Rock guessed that this particular Met was just being a mooch.

The brother and sister played peekaboo with the Met and were thinking taking a ball out of their bedroom to toss around when Dr. Light entered the hallway.

“You two.” Light paused and raised an eyebrow at the Met. Rock and Roll both glanced at the Met, each other, then shrugged at their father. Light coughed and continued once more. “I just wanted to tell you two that Protoman, I mean Blues, left.”

“What?! Without saying goodbye! That jerk!” Roll humphed and folded her arms. Rock agreed with her sentiments; his newly discovered brother ditched them without a proper farewell? What a jerk move.

“Don’t worry. He told me to give you two this. I’m not allowed to read it.” Light chuckled and handed Rock and Roll a piece of paper. “I think I’ll make dinner tonight. How does E tank hot pot sounds?”

Roll and Rock both made a face, which caused Light to walk away chuckling. The two waited until he vanished around the corner before reading the small folded piece of paper; opening it slowly.

“Oh!” A small object falls out and Roll bends down to pick up a whistle. “So cool.” Rock decides to read the letter out loud.

“ _Little bro and little sis_

_I just wanted to say that I need more time to think before I come back home to stay. Pops said that this place is my home too and I’m welcomed any time. I think I might go back to exploring. I just wanted to give you two these. Be good._

_-Blues.”_

“Hey there’s a comm number here too.” Near the end of the letter is Blue’s personal communication number.

“That’s not fair! I want to be able to talk to Blues too! I’m ask Dad if he can give me a long reaching communication upgrade!” Roll pouted.

Rock laughed. “Yeah I’ll try to ask him too. Now come on, let’s see what Dad has cooked for us this time.”

Both of them stuck out their tongues. The last time Light attempted to make food catering to robots, both Rock and Roll had stomach aches until Light pumped them. It’s a trial and error. Thankfully both Rock and Roll are strong enough to endure; slightly curious to consume something besides oil and e tanks.


	3. Space Adventure part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse got carried away and I'm honestly not sure about this chapter. It's a bit different than the others but I tried to retain the same amount of humor and personality as the previous ones.

Dr. Thomas ‘Right’ Light usually has an open mind and thinks of the best with people and humanity. Usually.

Light and Wily were both at the main university in the center of Mega City, preparing to send eight robots that they both personally created to different planets in order to collect special energy elements to power up another joint robot invention. Light mostly teaches robotics at the university part time (no longer working for the government,) and spends the rest of his time with his family or doing research on advancing society.

Light pressed two fingers against his temples as Wily continued to argue and yell with one of said robot masters (Top Man,) who is trying to use his persuasion tactics to stay on Earth and hang out at Dr. Light's house. (How in the world did Light's house become a rest spot for robots, he's not sure why.) The other number line robots (dubbed RW models) were not much better; with only Hard Man and Magnet Man following orders and taking no time to get on the spaceship. Snake Man and Needle Man didn't exactly enjoy the mission of mining an unknown power source on strange planets. The most outrageous protest is Gemini Man not wanting to do the mission because he can't see his reflection on the ship.

Light goes over and sits down on a stool near a medical table filled with beakers and loose metal parts. "I am getting too old for this." At first Light built Rock, Roll, Blues and the other models because he loved machines but Light couldn't predicted that robots and machines would integrate with society this deep. Dr. Light's new goal is to now have humans and machines stand side by side without any discrimination. He wants his children to not deal with hardships of being metal. 

Dr. Wily came over to where Light sat at with a satisfied smug smirk. “Now shall we get back to work?”

Dr. Light gave the other scientist a deadpan looked. 'A vacation sounds nice too about now.' Mentally sighing and turning his face into a forced smile, he said with a strained voice. “Yes let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Everything went according to schedule after that hiccup. Dr. Light and Wily both continued their work, the end goal a giant, peacekeeping and solving robot dubbed, "Ganma." Ganma is suppose to be a single Mechaniloid (a machine with subhuman intelligence that follows programming) that is an alternative to nuclear and biological warfare. Ganma had the power of several armies and can substitute for land and some sea combat. The end result is suppose to be less loss of both human and robot lives in terms of military protection. There's ethical standards and political but Light will (hopefully) be working with that with the help of Dr. Wily. In the meantime, the bearded scientist needed the crystals in order to spot test Ganma first.

Dr. Light was going over the circuitry of Ganma's defenses when Dr. Wily interrupted him. "Light. How many days has it been?" Light turned and opened his mouth but frowned when he mentally calculated. The RW models would report in every few hours before it turned into days, and now it's been weeks with no sign from the robot master. Light became worried but knew that he, Wily, nor any other machine would be able to get to all of the planets in time in case something happened except two. With a heavy heart, Light sighed.

Rock is busy doing the dishes when the phone rings. “Rush! Grab the call for me will ya?” The small bomber holds up his gloved hands, which are dripping with soap and water, before power walking over to his pet in the living room. Rush barks once and Rock quickly finds him obediently sitting next to the couch, tag wagging. "Good boy!" Rock takes off his gloves and tosses them on the guest chair, (not caring if they get wet,) pets Rush on the head before pressing a small button against the robot dog's back.

A hologram of Dr. Light appears behind Rush. "Rock I have an emergency. I hate to do this but you are the only one I can get at such a short notice. The other DLN models can't get off of work or will be able to make it in time. My son, I need you to go to eight different planets. Me and Dr. Wily created eight machines to mine on them to collect special crystals needed to power up a machine of ours. I locked onto their sensors and it seemed to be that the crystal or something else is making them irregular or worse they are retired. I will see if I can get a hold of Blues; take Rush along with you."

“What about Roll dad?” Rock knew his sister would want to go on an adventure after hearing her brother's escapades.

“Roll is here with me so don’t worry son. I'll get Auto to take her back home.” Rock had a bad feeling but believes his father is watching Roll. Hopefully.

“I’m on my way dad after you comm the coordinates.”

After copying the readouts that Dr. Light gave him through Rock's personal comm link number using his processor, Rock rushed to the bedroom he shared with his sister. Inside it contained two bunk beds; Rock on top and Roll on the bottom. There's e tanks and star meteors with a blue and white comforter for the top bunk while the bottom was a cute pink and white with syringes blanket. Outside of the made bed, the room is messy as if a tornado hit it. Toys, empty e tank cans, textbooks along with paper and pads, and various shirts and pants are all over the place. The blue bomber went over to the closet and changed out of his clothing and into his armor (which was next to the clothing basket.) Helmet in hand, Rock rushed out of the room and towards the front door; Rush waiting for him.

“Come on boy! We’re going into outer space!”

“Woof!”

* * *

The small robot is practically drumming with energy when he finally enters the university and goes into the room that Dr. Light and Dr. Wily resided. "Blues!" Rock's brother is talking with their father before being tackled to the side with a hug. Blues grunts at the force of metal but remains upright as Dr. Light laughs in the background. "Blues we're going to outer space! SPACE!"

"I know I know calm down Rock." The corners of Blue's lips turn up at his brother's energy.

"Since the both of you are here now I will go over the fine details, including a chip that I will install to compensate for the changes of gravity on each planet." Dr. Light sighs, resignation in his voice. "If it wasn't for the fact that Ganma will be used instead of my dear sons or other machines...no matter. If it gets overwhelming I want you two to come back home. No questions asked."

“It’s fine pops. I know you’re trying your best to help both robots and humanity. I don’t mind helping ya’ll out.” Blues put a hand on his father’s arm in reassurance. “I’ll watch over my bratty bro.”

“Hey!” Rock attempted to scuff Blues, but the shade wearing robot dodged and headed towards the ship that's near the back of the room. It’s a small green and white colored model that’s normally used for cargo; in the shape of a pod. It has emergency supplies, e tanks, bolts, and other things such as holo videos to make the trip comfortable.

Blues is already strapped in when Rock makes it inside of the ship. The blue bomber sticks out his tongue and glances at the panel. “You sure you know how to operate this thing?”

“Pops gave me a log to download with all of the instructions and emergency procedures. One of the good things about not being human.”

“True.” Rock puts on his own seat belt as Blues starts up the controls; waving towards Dr. Light to open the roof to the university. It’s a few moments before the ceiling splits apart; showing the glorious blue summer sky. "Whatever happened to Roll? Dad said that he was watching her but I didn't see her in the room."

Blues shrugged. "I didn't find her either." The both of them had a bad feeling but just thought it was nerves. Blues presses on a few buttons on the control panel and the ship launches into the air. The two robots grip the side seats at the chance in pressure but due to the chip that Dr. Light gave them along with the ship, going into space became no issue at all. 

Rock gazed outside the port window to see blackness and shiny specks that he identified as stars. "I can't believe this is space Blues! It's so cool, like that one show me and Roll used to watch with the phone booth and-"

There’s a crash behind them and both robots quickly unstrap themselves and get out of their seats; busters ready. There’s a yelp and Roll appears; half buried in box supplies face down.

“It’s only me! Help me out of here!”

The two robots help their sister by moving the supply containers off of her. The both of them grab a hold of her hands and help pull her up too; Roll brushing off her dress and out and straightening the bow on her ponytail. Rock ex vents a sigh and speaks first. “Roll what are you doing here! And what happened to being watched by dad?”

"Oh I escaped from dad when he was distracted! Dr. Wily tried to catch me but he's...preoccupied at the moment!"

Back on Earth, a distraught Dr. Light finds a Dr. Wily in the broom closet; tied up with old cleaning rags.

On the ship, Blues ex vents a sigh himself. “It’s pointless to travel all of the way back to Earth right now. I guess you’re stuck with us.” Roll imitated a fist pump but her enthusiasm was short lived at Blues’ next words. “Just don’t get in the way.”

“Hey! What do you take me for? A weak little girl?”

Rock broke up the argument before it started. “Brother doesn’t mean it like that sis. You have the knowledge and the attachments but you’re not exactly equipped to defend against the areas or model robots.”

Roll imitated a pout and folded her arms. Blues just calmly walked over back to the pilot cockpit without saying a word, like the matter is closed. Rock threw up his hands and knew this was going to be a long trip.

Rock and Roll spent that time playing go fish with Rush; finding some spare cards in the toppled over supply boxes. “Hey Blues, which planet are we going to first?”

“The mining base with Top Man.”

“Ah.” From Dr. Light’s recording he left on Rush, the trio (and one robo dog,) found out that the eight robots were made by both scientists, which made them formidable. Rock had confidence that the three of them could beat them all.

“Whoa!” Roll squealed when they landed inside of a hanger that was conveniently open on the first planet. “It looks like a bio plant!” There’s leaves and trees all around inside of the mining building along with strange screw top like robots. Plant life is abundant with small bushes along with vines and the air seemed breathable (even though they didn't necessary need it.)

“It’s strange. The plane hanger shouldn’t be open Blues.” Rock said, wary and cautious, full decked out in his armor. “It’s almost if Top Man is welcoming us?”

“I don’t know either, but it's best if we stick together and don't go on our own.” Blues said, readying his shield and buster gun.

The trio (and dog) left the ship and started to navigate through the strange building. Despite the temperature control in the establishment and modern things such as fluorescent bulbs lighting up the building, Rock and his siblings felt their sensors become a bit muted from all of the humidity. The party jumped past guard top shaped hat wearing machines, Mets riding digging machines, (“How can a Met ride a machine Rock if it doesn't have any hands?” “I dunno Roll.”) and top platforms they had to carefully jump on to get across gaps between areas.

“Look a kitty!” Roll pointed towards a big robotic cat that’s orange with black stripes blocking their path that Rush was barking at. “You think we can pet it?” The minute the words left Roll’s mouth did the cat open it’s own mouth and launch out a round pink bomb. “Whoa! That’s kind of weird and gross!”

“I agree.” Rock made a face and before either of them could react, Blues started blasting at the machine; exploding it with a few shots.

“We don’t have time. Come on.” Blues marched on; yellow scarf flashing.

 ** _"We don’t have time."_** "He thinks he’s so cool.” Roll mocked; with Rock holding in his laughter.

They finally reached the door at last deep within the bio plant. “Hello? Open up.” Rock knocked on the gate door with his knuckles. At Roll’s giggles did he turn around with a mock helpless look. “They always do this. I remember Gutsman forgetting to even open the mechanism for the gate and I had to help him pry it open just to fight him.”

The boss door finally opened with a whoosh and Blues shook his head as he marched forward. “Stop messing around.” Blues said, despite smiling himself.

“Finally! Took you long enough!” There sat Top man in the illuminated room that appeared to be a greenhouse with potted plants alongside metal tables. “So it’s you Rock, some weirdo and-Oh a girl!”

Top Man skated over and smiled at Roll. “Hey what’s up? Why don’t you ditch these two losers and hang out with me? I have pretty crystals.” Top Man bragged; showing off a long quartz like crystal.

“Hey that’s the Energy Element! Give it back you jerk!” Rock shouted.

“No way! I’m not handing you two brats anything! Maybe if you give me-”

A loud _BONK_ was heard and Top Man fell over. Roll, armed with a broom that she 'borrowed' from the supply boxes early on the ship, huffed. “He was talking too much.”

Rock and Blues watched Roll used a common household item battle with Top Man on her own. The joint created robot master seemed to be almost playing with her at first, skating around the blond robot girl, but was taking actual damage from the broom when Roll managed to get some lucky strikes in. At the end, Top Man exploded, breaking up into pieces. From a broom. Blues stood there, stumped that his own little sister managed to beat a robot master on her own. _Using a broom._

'I seen everything today.' Blues pressed his lips together, shaking his head once before calmly gathering up Top Man’s pieces in his shield. Untying his scarf, Blues bind the metal pieces together against his shield and hoisting it against his shoulder, carried him out.

“See! I did it on my own like I said! I can’t wait to tell dad!” Roll squealed in excitement. 

“Yeah I can’t wait either.” Rock deadpanned.


	4. Space Adventure 2

“Where are we going next?” Rock said as he attempted to put Top Man back into some kind of order; stacking him like blocks before ultimately giving up. The Blue Bomber stored the energy element into a unit that was shaped as a battery and placed it on the far end of the ship for safety.

“Snake Man.” Blues said as he started up the ship.

“Snakes? EWWW.” Roll cried out.

“Come on sis suck it up. Even though Top Man is broken apart we're not leaving you in the ship!” Rock said, putting a (not) reassuring hand on her shoulder

Roll glared at her brother and Blues ex vented a sigh; trying to focus on piloting and not babysitting. The three (along with Top Man) and Rush chose to remain silent as they journey over to Snake Man's location with no further incidents or outburst. The planet's terrain is rocker than the last; Blues having to carefully land the ship so it wouldn't crash or topple over. 

When the three (and a dog) went outside, they noticed that the area they landed at is smack dab in the middle of a forest. There's mountain ranges and trees so high that they can barely see the strange, green like sky. The ground is kind of sandy and dirty with plenty of rocks. "Hey Blues, where is the place that Snake Man is mining the element from?" Rock asked. Blues gestured for the other two and Rush to come and he lead them to a nearby giant burrow that's basically a hole in a mountain. 

Rush barked and the other three just stared at the hole. Blues ex vented a sigh, what he's probably going to do a lot before the trip is even over. "Come on. We still have six more after Snake Man.”

The hole is thankfully large enough for all three to go down comfortably. Deeper inside, the cave revealed itself to house an underground area with ladders and green, scale like pipes that made footing rough, even with boots on. Air in the building is murkier than Top Man’s stage; making Rock and Blues tempted to take off their helmets and their armor. Everything feels slower like a murky cloud and the three plus Rush have to literally drag themselves onward towards where Snake Man resided.

“AHH!” Roll screamed as a giant snake head with a wiggling, discomforting body made out of their footing came out of seemingly nowhere. Roll hid as her brothers took care of the mechaniloid; smashing the snake head to pieces using their busters which stopped the body from writhing under them.

“I want to go home! I can’t take it anymore!” Roll sobbed out.

The humidity along with Rock’s own discomfort made the boy robot snap, turning harshly towards his sister. “Well you should had stayed home then! I said you would get in the way Roll! You’re such a pain!”

“You’re a jerk Rock! I hate you!”

“Well I hate you too!”

The two argued and fought; pushing and grabbing onto hair or whatever they could as they punched and kicked. Rush started barking and whining in an attempt to break them apart; the robo dog trying to grab onto Roll's skirt or at least Rock's arm to stop the fight. Sadly it did nothing and the poor robo dog was hit in the face by an flying elbow, knocked over. Rush whimpered and cowered, covering his poor injured nose, which was the last straw for Blues. So after checking up on Rush first to make sure the dog is alright, does he yell out:

“STOP!”

Blue never raised his voice ever and it made the two siblings cease their actions immediately and seperate. Once he got their attention he continued. “Look, I know this sucks. I don’t like being here either. My armor is sticky, my scarf is sticky, and my joints hurt. It’s nasty, creepy, and reminds me of a sewer. And going to different planets, while cool, loses appeal when you have to fight robot masters. But we have to do this to help the world and Pops.”

Blues put a hand on Roll’s shoulder. “I know snakes creep you out and this whole place but don’t take it out on us. If it helps I’ll teach you how to whistle to keep your mind off of it.”

Blues turned towards Rock next. “And you, be a better brother. Sis wanted to help and so far she beat Top Man on her own. She has the potential. I’m talk to pops and see if he can modify her output so she’s more built for combat.”

Blues stepped back from the two of them and put his hands on his hips. “Now both of you apologize to each other and Rush. You ended up hurting him.”

Roll and Rock, looking forlorn, turned towards each other. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say I hate you.” They both said at the same time. They then turned towards their pet robo dog. “We’re sorry too Rush. We hope you are ok.” They both hugged Rush, who barked happily.

Blues nodded in satisfaction. “Good. We only have each other so we have to stick together. Me and Pops had a talk and it made me realized that I still have a family and people I need to be there for.” Blues couldn’t it take if anything happened to Rock, Roll or his father so he promised Dr. Light that he would do anything possible to help him. His father assured Blues that he could still be his own person so at the end after Light fixed him up, Blues explored the world, saying that he would always find his way back home and be there to help his family at any time.

"Wow Blues that sounds so unlike you. I thought you wouldn't want dad to tinker around with you, pride be-" Rock started teased before his older brother smacked him playfully upside the helmet.

They carried on, each sibling making jokes or quips. “This place is dumb though. Why do the guards have plunger weapons.” Roll commented. "The green ones with the rock and rope are kind of cool though."

"Roll how do you not remember what we learned in online school? It's called a bolas!" Rock said as he helped her climb up from the top of a ladder. "Hey Blues, what was it like at Dr. Wily's place anyway?"

"Dunno. I don't remember much. He fixed me up when I was at the verge of termination, if you can call it that, then used my blueprints to make Sniper Joe." Blues frowned behind his shades. "I heard that he turned over a new leaf, even decommissioning those horrible clones of me, but I don't believe it."

"Me neither but he hasn't done anything so I'm give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe." Rock shrugged. "Hey is it me, or do I see the sky?"

Blue squinted his eyes behind his sunglasses. “No we’re on top of the mountain.” There's metal pillars with ladders that lead over to another building along with what Blues assumes is the sun. "I guess Snake Man is over there with the crystal." Blue turns his shield around so that the hollow inside part and the handle are on the outside, got to one knee and put his hands behind him. "Roll get on my back and hold onto the handle of my shield and my neck."

"Huh why?"

"Me, Rock and Rush are going to try to dash over there. I'm done with this place. I want to get the heck out of here as fast as possible."

Roll's eyes widen at Blues' tone and does what he asks without saying a word. 'Blues must be really frustrated if he's rushing like this.'

Rock and Blues use their boots to slightly boost forward, jumping quickly from pillar top to pillar top. They managed to squeeze through an opening on the other side and find the gate to where Snake Man resided. It opened with a whoosh automatically this time. “At least the gate wasn't stuck this time." Roll mumbled.

“Oh hey.” Snake man said casually with a wave.

“Don’t go ‘oh hey!’” Rock frowned and stomped his foot. “We want the energy element!”

With no effort at all, Snake man threw the item towards Rock, who barely caught it. “Here take it. It’s been doing weird things to me and the other RWMs so I don’t want it. I tried communicating with the others but they totally went off their rockers you know? I think our systems are reacting towards the energies and messing up our processors so be careful.”

Rock stood there, mouth open. “That’s it? You don’t want to fight us?”

“No way.” Snake man waved a hand. “I don’t like fighting cute girls and I don't want to fight that guy at all." Snake Man pointed towards Blues. "I wouldn’t mind engaging in a spar with Rock but there’s a time and a place for that.” So just like that, Snake man calmly went out the opposite door of the gate back down the mountain path. 

Blue pulled off his shades and pinched in between his temples and ex vented a sigh. “I don’t even know what happened.”

* * *

They landed on the next planet, the small ship barely handling it, the regulating temperature controls straining. “Let’s make this quick; this place is mostly covered in lava.”

“Lava?!” Roll cried out.

“Yeah so be careful. I don’t need either of you two melted down.” Blues turned towards a barely put together Top Man and Snake Man. “I’m shutting down the ship and locking for safety precautions. I’m going to be blunt; I don’t trust you said Snake Man.”

Snake man shrugged. “Fair enough.”

The mining plant seemed to be on a place with active volcanoes; lava in the background and all around. Along with the humidity, ash, and small platforms, it made Snake Man's place a walk in the park. “Be careful.” Blues warned. Rock and Roll along with Rush slowly progressed; blasting and/or attacking guard robots along the way and timing their jumps. They reached a point where it seems to be no other path, gates blocking all four directions and no way to go back after jumping down from a shaft.

“Now what?” Rock asked.

The three watched how Blues took out a small explosive from his shield and placed it on the ground. “Stay back!” They all went to the far right as possible and covered their sensor ports. The bomb exploded, revealing a new open path from the destroyed lower gate. 

“Wow that was kind of cool. Why couldn’t I do it?”

“Because Rock, I’m old enough to handle explosives.”

“So me fighting robot masters by myself doesn’t count.”

Blues peer at his brother dead in the face. “No.”

Rock ex vented a huff and Roll laughed. The group went on, carefully jumping between break away platforms when the lava became too strong, clothes and armor practically sticking to them. “I hope we are almost there; this place sucks worse than Snake Man.” Roll grumbled.

“Yeah. Maybe the boss might come quietly?” Rock said as they made it outside the gate. Sadly, their wishes were dashed when they encountered nothing at all behind it. There's what appears to be a metal desk, logs, along with ninja stars but no Shadow man.

“You sure he was on this planet Blues?” Rock attempted to search out the robot master, not finding him on any of his sensors.

“Yeah. I can’t be wrong or the ship.” Blues frowned. “There must be a reason-”

Shadow man appeared out of nowhere in front of them upside down; the blue and black ninja motif robot with a giant ninja star in the middle of his head. “Boo.”

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Roll screamed. She spun around using Top Man’s ability and hit Shadow Man square in the face with her broom. Shadow Man bounced against the walls like a ping pong ball before finally crashing back down in front of them in a heap.

“….”

“Sis that was pretty cool.” Rock said in awe.

Blues wordlessly picked up the pieces of Shadow Man, put them in his shield, tied it with his scarf and walked out of the base like before with Top Man.

* * *

“Well that was unexpected.”

“Shut up.” Blues grumbled towards the broken up Shadow man. He dumps the robot’s parts in the same area as Top man, (“You too huh,” Top man's disembodied head says) and goes into the ship cockpit with a grunt.

Rock joins his brother in the opposite seat, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re almost finished hang in there.”

“I know. I know.” Blues is going to take a long vacation after this. Unless it's a dire emergency from his father he's not doing anything like this for a long, long time. If ever.

Spark man’s area is thankfully just a regular metal compressing power plant, similar to Elec man’s stage with power generators, electrical trolley green lines and a strange metal like flooring with currents. It doesn’t take much effort to get to the boss compared to the last two; just regular timed jumps from platforms and some leaps and bounds with a laughable security system. The boss in question is the problem.

“Good you’re here! I was starting to get depressed and lonely!” Spark man says, tapping his two needle like weapons together to form electricity.

“Roll stand back!” Rock goes into protective brother mode and uses the power he borrowed from Shadow Man to throw a ninja star at the same time a spark ball comes sailing their way. “The energy element has made him more hostile than normal! Come on bro!” Blues goes into action as well; both of them double teaming. While the red robot distracts Spark man’s shots, Rock aims his ninja stars carefully. It takes no time for the robot to go down into pieces.

“So we have Magnet, Hard, Gemini and Needle left?” Rock asks his brother; this time hauling the broken up robot parts back to the ship in both arms.

“Yeah. I wonder if we can blitz through them all and leave Roll here with Rush.” Blues weight the pros and cons, deciding that no he couldn't and wouldn't leave his sister here with only Rush (as dependable as he is) and despite most of the robot masters being broken up.

Blues, Roll, and Rock pushed on; going to Magnet man's planet next. It's already trouble when a small magnet enemy kidnapped Roll from the start out of nowhere. 

“Help!”

Blues held back swearing, both of the robots attempting to shoot down the Magnet but by the time they got a good aim she was gone. Rock made a strange, grating like mechanical noise of frustrating and the two ran ahead; marching as quickly as possible through the plant. They didn't have time to notice or appreciate how the whole plant is mostly made of wiring and conductors. There’s obstacles that slowed them down (such as Blues having to blow open another blocked off doorway,) and very small platforms to reach higher ground. The electromagnets that turned everything around also did not help. By the time they reached the boss gate, Blues is exasperated for the first time in his creation and Rock is already on a scale of ten in terms of angry.

There’s whispers and talking; Rock and Blues coming face to face to Magnet man talking with Roll over an e tank; the poor Peterchy (a walking eye reconnaissance robot with two pod feet) being used as a seat for the young blond robot girl.

“You know, you can always go with me instead of hanging out with those two losers.” Magnet man said calmly. “It’s probably boring to see a robot forcing himself to be cool and the blue twerp bomber.”

Roll glanced up and waved at her brothers. Magnet man turned and before he could reply, the robot was knocked over to the other side of the room. Roll wordlessly watched how Rock, with the Spark Man power up, is blasting away at Magnet man and Blues is hitting him with buster shots. By the time they are done with him, Magnet man is smoking and cinders and shocking still intact.

Rock calmly picks up Magnet man by the leg and along with Blues, drags him along the ground towards the exit. “Bro-” Roll starts to question but cuts herself off at the look Rock gives her, his eyes a hidden warning. She shuts her mouth and leaves, even more confused on what just happened. It’s awkward enough that back at the ship that even Snake Man, normally down to earth, is dead silent.

Gemini man, while having the most interesting planet that's full of stalactites with an alien, bubble like underground flooring cavern, experience itself was sadly ruined when the trio and the robo dog encountered the boss master; looking at his own reflection in a water pool and not really wanting to battle. It didn’t get any better after him. Hard man’s planet, while straightforward with no issues hindering our heroes since it required them to go inside of a rocky cave on a rocky planet, ended fast when Hard Man, miscalculating the gravity on the planet, ended up crashing into the ground hard and needed help getting out. 

Needle man was located on a planet with an actual city. The people were strange; hidden away in the shadows. Stores, libraries, etc. were all run automatically. The trio and dog didn’t know if it was because of Needle man or because they were strangers. Needle man came quietly when he realized that the others were defeated. “So it was the elements that made us all mad.” He put a spiny point to his ‘chin’ and nodded. “Alright I’m going. I need to apologize to the doctors too.”

Rock didn’t mind the surrender and shrugged nonchalantly. The blue bomber has seen it all and wanted this trip to end four bosses ago. Blues agreed with his sentiment and Roll thought the whole adventure, while taxing, was fun. Rush enjoyed how he got a good supply of bolts and didn’t mind one bit to go on an adventure with his masters.

Back at the ship after refueling on the strange city (which actually had the type of fuel needed for their ship, eery enough,) the three set off back to Earth. Four scrapped robots along with four fully intact sat near the supplies: Snake, Gemini, Needle, and Hard Man were playing the card game President; Snake man getting President three times in a row now. playing the card game President with Hard man. Somehow, Snake man ended up being President three times in a row.

Rock, not being foolish enough to play against Snake man, leaned back on the cockpit seat. He closed his eyes; not going into total shut down. He's mentally and physically exhausted, the boy robot just wanting to rest for a bit.

“...-Can you hear me? Children can you hear me?” Dr. Light’s voice crackled through the radio; making Rock alert and almost jump out of his seat. Blues tapped a few buttons and responded back.

“Pops this is Blues. Me and the twerps are fine.” At Rock smacking Blues on the arm did he chuckle and correct himself. “Me, Rush, Rock, and Roll are fine. We have the elements along with the models. All of them are in good standing; six need repairs while three need optimization and only a check up.”

“Affirmative. Please be safe. This is Dr. Light over and out.”

Once they re entered Earth’s atmosphere and redocked inside of the university lab, Dr. Light greeted them at the hanger wearing a hazmat suit. “Thank goodness you are all safe! Quickly though! Get into the decontamination units!”

Rock wanted to protest but shut his mouth. His father had a point; they did go to strange different planets so who knows what the could had brought back. Dr. Light quickly rushed them toward the separate showers while the good doctor did the clean up and decontamination process on the area and ship.

“Dad.” Rock came out with no armor; clad in a spare white and blue shirt drying his hair. Roll joined him wearing a long night shirt and shorts along with Blues, who had his shades off but hair covered his eyes as he wore a hooded shirt and khaki shorts.

“I was so worried.” Dr. Light, sans suit, gave them all a big hug. “After I discovered Roll missing I had no idea what happened.”

“Pops it’s fine I was there to help.” Blues said, patting his father on the back and reassuring him.

“Still, the three of you are children. There’s so much you haven’t experienced.”

“Dad you can’t baby us forever.” Rock commented.

Dr. Light gave a sigh and relented. “Still you deserve a well earned break. Wily went home already and it’s going to take at least a week before Gamma is up and running, so I’ll order take out today.”

“Alright!” Rock jumped up in joy along with Roll. Blues nodded and the four along with Rush headed out to Dr. Light’s car.

A week later, Rock and Roll along with Blues in civilian clothing sat in the audience to watch their father give a speech and introduce the new mechaniloid. There's a ton of people here, including the mayor and government officials. Drone cameras along with old fashion ones filming the segment. “Hello and welcome residents and officials of Mega city. I am Dr. Thomas Light, part of the robot organization. My role is to bring comfort towards humanity and to make life easier for both humans and the up and coming robots that have filled our daily lives.” Light continued and went towards a giant machine with a tarp on it. “With the efforts of Dr. Albert Wily, we created a machine that will soon replace military forces, lessen casualties in the field, and bring about a new age of peace. I present you Gamma!”

Everyone ooh’ed as Dr. Light revealed a giant machine with a square jaw. Rock joked it looked like Gutsman and Gutsman is impressed that his fellow kin has his likeness.

Dr. Light went back to the center of the stage, his back turned towards Gamma. “Gamma runs on a special power source that Dr. Wily created that won't cause any environmental issues and run for years if not decades to come.” Dr. Light assumes that if he gives Wily more credit than due, maybe the other scientist won’t be overcome with jealousy and envy like before. Their 'rivalry' only caused nothing but trouble in the past and Light didn't want it to develop nor happen again.

“We fine tested this machine up until this point and so far it’s perfect for combat and threats.” As Dr. Light continued his speech, Gamma started up unexpectedly much to the shock of the audience. Thinking it's part of the 'demonstration' they watched a yellow blob start to form, growing in size, before plopping down next to Gamma. It's musclar and has one eye in the middle of the center.

‘Go Yellow Devil MK-II!’ A small robot boy with purple and black on Yellow Devil MK-II’s arm shouted. ‘Show that scrap heap who’s the best!’

“Bumo! Bumomomo!” Yellow Devil MK-II flexes his muscles and went into action.

“BASS!” Dr. Wily gripped his hair and screamed. “Get down from there!”

Dr. Light turned behind him, his face dropping; the crowd panicking. The DLN models attempted to do crowd control along with the fully repaired WLN models but it was still chaos, with everyone running around, officials trying to protect the mayor and other government persons of interests, and brave reporters trying to capture it all on film to get a scoop. 

Bass ignored it all as Gamma prepared to punch Yellow Devil MK-II but the giant blob robot was faster. Yellow Devil pumped back it’s right fist and hit Gamma with a good old 'one, two punch,' sending the robot flying. By the time Rock managed to get his armor on along with Blues, the battle is over. They couldn’t believe that the robot that took so much effort getting a power source for, that’s suppose to replace Rock and Blues in terms of keeping peace, tore apart with only two hits.

“See? I was right! All you needed to do was punch that piece of crap! You didn’t need to use your laser eye beam at all!” Bass said, praising Yellow Devil.

“Bumomomo Um!”

* * *

“…In other news, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily presented a new machine to revolutionize military warfare outside of using people or standard combat machines and drones, "Gamma," only for said robot to fail and ultimately get destroyed against a giant yellow blob.”

There’s a video of Dr. Wily arguing and screaming at the small incomplete robot known as Bass; head bowed, on his knees with his face set into a pout. Yellow Devil MK-II sat next to the small robot and it’s almost comical how something so giant is looking remorseful towards Wily.

The drone camera managed to perfectly get good audio and visual on Dr. Wily's face, down to the veins popping against his head. ‘I haven’t been so disappointed and humiliated in my entire life! You two ruined what chances I had for future funding! Now the world thinks I’m a fool again!’

The visual goes back to the female newscaster “These two have a long way to go before they can revolutionize anything.” She says with a chuckle, “There was a minor issue with the supercomputer that helps regulate weather in various cities, but it was promptly fixed when a team consisted of Snake man, Quick man, Ice man, a weird shady robot that calls himself Break and-”

Dr. Light is laying on the arm of the couch with a cloth on his head as the news continues on in the background. Him and Wily are now the laughing stock of the robot society and it’s going to take a miracle (or a tournament) to even change their perspectives.

Rock tried to reassure his father as he peeks over one of the arms of the couch. “Dad it’s not that bad.”

“What are you talking about? It is that bad. It’s all over the news and Wily even refuses to go outside his castle because the reports are harassing him.”

“Auto!” Rock turns around to chastise one of Dr. Light’s oldest machines who's messing around in the kitchen. “You are not helping.”

Auto only shrugs as Dr. Light groans.


	5. Большое солнце (Big Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Russian isn't that good so any Russian speakers or readers let me know if I got the terms right. Wasn't sure if солнышко or маленькое солнце was the proper term for little sun.

Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack is known as one of the greatest minds on Earth. Most of his inventions and creations are used in his home country of Russia, acclaimed by the Stravinsky Academy of Science for making people’s lives easier. Others, such as Bright man and Mothraya, are Dr. Cossack’s personal staff and work together to accomplish various goals (such as mining) or directly affiliated with the government (Dive man in particular is employed by the VMF.) Despite having money and being famous among the science majors, Dr. Cossack at the end is still a lonely single father after his wife's passing.

‘I always wanted a son.’ The Russian scientist desired a small boy to be a playmate for his daughter. His heart not ready to go back to the dating scene and not certain about adoption (but wanted to consider it in his equations in the future,) Dr. Cossack ultimately decides to create a machine similar to Rock to accompany his daughter. Dr. Cossack has seen English news articles and programs about the blue robot fighter battling against the esteemed (but questionable) Dr. Wily. Dr. Cossack had been intrigued and set to work, wanting to make a machine fully capable of free will and thoughts no different than a human. 

“Papa what’s wrong?” Kalinka asked; her little head barely appearing on the edge of Dr. Cossack’s workspace. She had blond curly hair like her mother and his own eyes. He would often call her his "солнышко," or little sun.

Cossack smiled and gently patted the top of her hair. “Nothing dear but what in the world are you doing in here? I thought Ring Man was watching you.”

“Papa, Ring Man doesn’t like me or _any kid_.” Kalinka said matter of fact.

Dr. Cossack pulled off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. ‘That’s right he doesn’t. I knew I should had asked Toad man to watch her.’ Cossack had all of these helper robot masters, yet they didn't help at all sometimes. He sighed, put his glasses back on, got out of his chair to go around his workspace. Picking up his daughter effortlessly, he sat her down on his lap and showed her his work.

"Papa is trying to make a new machine. I'm working on a playmate for you. A small robot boy that can keep you company and play together with you compared to the other robot models." Dr. Cossack turned on the tablet screen and the little girl's eyes widen at the scribble and the drawings of details.

"Good because Dust man kind of smells and Skull man is weird." Dr. Cossack laughs and Kalinka tries to defend her words. "He's not a bad robot papa he's just weird!"

"I know, I know." Cossack finishes chuckling and pats her head again. "You know what, how about you help me name your new brother? And what he should look like."

"Ok!"

* * *

The months went on. Between raising his daughter by proving her proper schooling as well as other necessities, dealing with his backwards robot models, his off and on gigs from the government, and now making a state of the art android, Dr. Cossack barely had enough time for himself. The Russian scientist would almost literally run himself to the ground; getting three hours of sleep if at that some days. He still tried his best to make sure that Kalinka received some father and daughter time with him and that he showed up for Zoom parent/conference meetings (since Dr. Cossack lived in the middle of nowhere for safety measures.)

On one particular day, Dr. Cossack is in his lab trying to work on the I.C. chip for his new son. He’s wasted hours among hours, days upon days, trying to find the right process. It’s on the tip of his tongue yet the scientist can’t figure it out. The I.C. chips for the robot models are different than the one he's currently working on. He wanted his son to be able to deal with situations even after he's gone and if possible, to help his daughter provide for the other robot models as well.

Dr. Cossack accidently burns himself when trying to work on a wire in the chip. Frustrated, the scientist kicks his metal workstation, hurting his foot in the process. Dr. Cossack mumbles curses in Russian; throwing a tantrum that was similar to the ones his daughter used to do. He isn't too lost in his rage and most of the scientist's acts are tossing papers around or his tablet (which has went through worse) around the room. Dr. Cossack finally runs out of steam eventually and just sinks into the chair, putting his arms down on the metal work table and resting his head; on the verge of crying and exhaustion.

“Papa?” Kalinka called out to her father in the hallway, using what Dr. Cossack nicknamed her inside voice. "Are you ok?" Her words were weighed and uncertain. 

Hearing his daughter's voice made any ennui snap out of Dr. Cossack. "I'm fine dear!" He shouted back. Cossack wanted to raise his head, to reassure his daughter but couldn't find the energy necessary no matter how hard he tried. 'Maybe I should rest for a few moments.'

Dr. Cossack found himself jolting awake. Glasses askew and drool on his forearm, the Russian scientist pulled a face. "Ugh disgusting. What time is it." Thankfully there was a hologram timer near the wall of his lab just for things like this. **“Three am?!”** It was lunch time when Dr. Cossack started working on the I.C. chip., at the least twelve in the afternoon. He's never been asleep for this long.

Dr. Cossack went into parent panic mode, not thinking rationally. "What about dinner? What about my little sun's homework? What about those other неуклюжий (bumbling) robot models?" The scientist rushed out of his lab and towards the wooden blue staircase; going up. Cossack opened the door and ran into his daughter's bedroom. It's a simple black and pink design with a chest for toys in the right corner and small posters of Russian ballerinas along with unicorns plastered on the walls, (she is in that phase after all.) Seeing her room undisturbed and his daughter not in her bed, Cossack raced back down and headed towards the living room area.

Dr. Cossack’s living room is a solid blue pattern coloring like the rest of the house (except his and his daughter's rooms.) Cossack spared no expense so it's fully furnished with gaming systems, state of the art holo vids, and bookcases among bookcases against the wall full of old fashion text (instead of sd cards and chips) of children's story books, ballet stories and even Cossack's science logs. Heat generated hardwood floors for those cold Siberian nights along with regulated temperature control to make sure his family is comfortable. A giant sofa that can turn into a futon for movie nights or the need may be.

There on that sofa futon in the middle of the living room is Ring man, Toad man, and Dive man; the holo vid on mute but still glaring in front of them. Somehow the trio are jammed pack into the couch, with Toad man looking the most uncomfortable. The reason why is because Dr. Cossack's little sun Kalinka is curled up asleep on the aquatic robot master. 

“Алло! (Hello!)” Ring man greeted his creator informally. Dr. Cossack wondered why the robots he created barely respected him at all. The DCN would listen to an order or command then either half do it or do it passive aggressively. If he didn’t order or command any of the model numbers, the robots would do a task or provide help flawlessly.

‘At least they respect Kalinka.’ Dr. Cossack thought with a small snort. He considered taking his daughter upstairs to properly put her to bed, despite it not being a school night, when Toad man gestured him over. The scientist frowned and had a half of mind to tell the robot off but decided to humor him by coming over so that he's at hearing length without talking too loud. 

“Little Kalinka wanted me to give you this." Toad man said in a hushed voice. "I was over Dr. Thomas Light’s home for a visit and ran into...Snake man.” Toad man shivered and Dr. Cossack felt pity for his creation. From what Cossack gathered, Snake man appointed himself as Toad man's friend, despite the fact that both robot models are based on animals that are enemies. “...Still I managed to get this diagram from the good doctor that should provide you assistance.”

Dr. Cossack opened his hand and was confused when Toad Man plopped a SD holder with what the scientist assumed with a SD chip inside. "Little Kalinka seen how hard you was struggling and kindly asked both Dr. Light and myself to give you some pointers. Promise me you will reduce your workload after looking at those files. And give us better oil.”

Cossack sighed. “Did we not go over this? I give you a roof, three meals a day, references to get jobs and amicable living…”

“That is not enough.” Toad man cut him off. “We live in the middle of nowhere in Russia, it’s cold, only Pharaoh man and Dive man get to travel outside of this tundra, and I have to deal with...Snake man...on a daily basis when I go to the mainland. I want you to stop working as much. Me and the others want better oil too but at least humor us on this because we love Kalinka. Please. We don't request that much from you Dr. Cossack. It's either this or no more work.”

‘I can not believe I’m bargaining with my own creation.’ Dr. Cossack thought. But Toad man's words about how the robot masters loved his daughter touched his heart so he gave in. “Fine. Where is Pharaoh man any way? I haven’t seen him in months.” Dr. Cossack is worried. Usually the other model numbers commed the scientist if things went wrong or they took long leaves of absence.

Dive man spoke next and shrugged. “Hanging out with Break man exploring ruins.”

“Who?” But Dive man didn’t clarify, thinking the conversation is done and over with. Dr. Cossack sighed and gave up talking with his robots; deciding to look into the matter later on who this 'Break man' is. Mentally exhausted but well rested, the scientist dragged himself back into his lab to get his personal pad to boot up and check out the SD card. Dr. Cossack decided to at least drink some mead before he took his daughter upstairs and work on some other long neglected inventions as a break. The Russian scientist went into the kitchen and rummaged through the ice box as he waited for the files to load up. The scientist started to sip on his bottle; scanning through the words when the documents loaded with a beep. Dr. Cossack read through them once. Then twice. Then a third time. He almost choked on his drink when they registered in his brilliant mind. 

Not only will Dr. Cossack give Toad man and the other robot masters that refined oil and cut back on his work, but the scientist will also consider moving closer to the capital after this. Toad man managed to get from Dr. Thomas Light advance blueprints of specialty I.C. information that were too advance for modern technology. There were little details and some figures were vague but it was enough for Dr. Cossack to decipher and finally have a set plan in motion to make an I.C. chip for his son.

Months later, Dr. Cossack managed to finally have a working model under way. The scientist reduced his workload; now doing small projects at the university or for the government as promised. The DCN not only started to listen to Cossack more, but also helped around the home.

Sadly, Ring man still didn’t get over his dislike of children but regardless watched after Kalinka when he could.

* * *

“Hey what’s this?” Rock is dusting his house when a delivery robot (a tall humanoid like machine dressed in postal service gear and a mail bag) rings the bell. Thinking it's another one of his father's packages, Rock opens the door and finds to his surprise that it's a package directed at him. The blue bomber rarely receives gifts outside of his family; occasionally getting food, flowers, and even chocolates in the past but nothing lately due to peaceful times. After the boy robot signs and stamps the proper document, the delivery robot comes back with a small blue robot bird in a big brown old fashion cage; giving it to the boy robot before bidding him a farewell. Rock opens up the cage and after turning him on, the bird tweets once and lands on Rock's shoulder as if it's a perch. There's a bit of noise and the bird open their mouth and shows a hologram of a message from a Dr. Cossack, a scientist that Rock has vaguely heard about. 

_“Hello my name is Dr. Cossack. I’m not exactly a friend of Dr. Light per say, but I am a fellow scientist and part of the Robot Union organization. I wanted to give his son a gift as thanks for Dr. Light’s assistance on a project I had trouble with. His name is Beat and I hope he helps you in your adventures Mr. Rock and быть хорошо (have a good day.)”_

Rock side eyed the bird named Beat, who shut off the message and tweeted again, seemingly rubbing against Rock's skin toned cheek. “…” He doesn't know exactly what to say nor how to handle another animal in the house. He already has Tango, along with that weird Met and a dog. Rock sighs when Tango shows up, the cat's eyes focused on Beat. Tango rears his back up and before Rock could do anything, the cat jumps on him and tries to get Beat the bird.


End file.
